


Chasing the Sun

by orphan_account



Series: Corrupttale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Companion Piece, Crushes, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Friskriel, Gore, Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Manipulation, Narrator Chara, Platonic Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resets, Sadness, Slow To Update, Snark, Some Fluff, Suicide, Torture, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, charisk, hints of romance, most of this is sad and depressing i'm sorry, never mind it never gets better, no one is mentally stable, romance undertones, takes place before Left Behinds, there's some wholesomeness ig, undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NOTE: read Left Behinds before you read this!! everything in this story takes place prior to the events of LB.(https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820859/chapters/22051283)whoa im aliveokay,, so. ive had the idea for a while to make a companion fic to left behinds, but since a lot of it would be spoiler-y stuff as of where i am right now with the story, i didn't really want to publish it until later but. i kinda decided to just put the first chapter out right now while i finish up writing the next chapter of LB. it's super short and doesn't add much to the storyline as of right now but. i wanted everyone to know that im not dead and i felt bad not putting out anything for so long, so... here's this for now. hopefully the next chapter of LB should be out soon!!! thank you all for sticking with me.





	Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: read Left Behinds before you read this!! everything in this story takes place prior to the events of LB.  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820859/chapters/22051283)  
> whoa im alive  
> okay,, so. ive had the idea for a while to make a companion fic to left behinds, but since a lot of it would be spoiler-y stuff as of where i am right now with the story, i didn't really want to publish it until later but. i kinda decided to just put the first chapter out right now while i finish up writing the next chapter of LB. it's super short and doesn't add much to the storyline as of right now but. i wanted everyone to know that im not dead and i felt bad not putting out anything for so long, so... here's this for now. hopefully the next chapter of LB should be out soon!!! thank you all for sticking with me.

You’re sitting on the ledge of a burning window, feeling the flames lick at your back.

Your hands grip the painted wood tightly, beginning to feel slippery from the cold sweat breaking out all over your body. You feel cold, clammy, but you're also burning from the heat. Your legs are pressed together, and they’re shaking, jolting with each cough that you produce. You notice that your hands are shaking too. You’re shaking.

You turn around.

The heat against your face is almost unbearable. But you think what you’re seeing is even worse; the sight of everything you’ve ever known, ever loved, your safe place, your home… all being burned to nothingness. As if none of it ever even meant anything in the first place. And the worst part is _you can’t even do anything_. All you can do is sit and watch as the fire consumes what once was a happy place. That once was a place where you thought nothing could ever hurt you.

It’s surreal, watching it happen. You thought this would be a place that you would stay for a long, long time. You thought that it was a place that you would continuously build over time, always making it better and more yours. It _was_ yours. But now you’ll never know its potential, what it could become, because it’s burning to ashes right before your very eyes.

You find yourself glancing back out in front of you to try and suck in another breath of air, out of the window of which your legs hang out of, down to the ground. The drop is so big. It makes you nauseous to look at, to feel the weight of empty air on your legs above it. Somehow, it gives you a sense of normalcy; you’re reminded of staring down from high heights and feeling like you’re going to fall, even though you were safe. You wish it was that case now. You wish you could go back in time. You wish you were anywhere but here. You wish you were safe. If only you were safe.

It’s almost as if gravity is tugging you downwards, pulling at your legs, pulling you down, down, down. But you’re so afraid to fall; you don’t know what awaits you down below. There’s definitely going to be pain, and a lot of it. 

You try and peer through the darkness to see if there’s anywhere for you to land, but it’s so hard to see. The smoke is drifting towards you, getting thicker and thicker. Your time is running out.

You look behind yourself again.

There’s some strange, stupid sense of hope that sparks inside yourself, and you begin searching through the endless, stretching shades of orange and red and grey to try to find some sort of path. Some other way that you can get out of here. Some way other than the only one that you can see right now.

You wish there was one. Even if goes against all logic, you really, _really_ wish there was somehow _another way out_. But, as far as you can see, there’s none. _There’s no other way._

Parts of the room begin crashing down, and a spark lands on your face. A small gasp of pain escapes your lips, followed by another series of coughs as you try to breathe clean air. You turn back.

It’s getting hard to breathe. There’s smoke everywhere. The heat is becoming intolerable. You know you don’t have much time left.

You steal one more glance behind you, and almost fall off of the ledge upon seeing just how close the flames have gotten. You can feel them beginning to burn against your back.

There’s no other way. You have to do this, and you have to do it now.

You whip your head back, flexing your grip on the window. You foolishly try to take a deep breath, and end up coughing again. You’re scared. You’re so, _so scared_. But you realize that you would rather die from falling than die being consumed by flames.

You breathe out the smoke and hold your breath.

 

You’re sitting on the edge of the hole in the mountain, the memories of your past licking at your back. 

You jump.

**Author's Note:**

> ((did u guys notice it's all a huge metaphor??? sksksk i feel like you all are smart enough to realize that but sometimes i just get scared that,,, my writing is misinterpreted))  
> it's probably gonna be a really long time before i update this because of reasons i explained prior but. you know. keep a lookout lol  
> i may take requests with this too but?? not sure. still in early development in everything. my main focus is LB.  
> thank you all for reading!!! love you guys


End file.
